Maldica conciencia!
by Sabaku no Kyoko
Summary: algunas vez se han preguntado si Ichi tiene conciencia?, pues la tiene y hará todo lo posible por hacer imposible su vida xD...es mi primer fic tengan piedad xDD IchiRuki!


Holi-…este es mi primer fic de bleach…piedad

Holi-…este es mi primer fic de bleach…piedad!! xD

(Acciones)

"…pensamientos…"

((notas de mi ))

_Sueños_

…Ahora si!!

Maldita conciencia!!

Cap.1 

Primer día: "este no es un buen comienzo…"

6:30 a.m. en Karakura, había un muy buen clima y los pájaros…

-Cállense de una maldita vez engendros voladores, quiero dormir!!- Sip… era Kurosaki Ichigo, que además de ahuyentar a los pájaros despertó a media cuadra…

-Amante de la naturaleza eh?¬¬-

-O.O QUIEN DIJO ESO!!-

-yo-

-quien yo?!

-yo!

-…repito…quien yo??

-soy quien tu crees que yo soy

-aaah…entonces tu eres quien yo creo que tu eres

-sip yo soy quien tu….

-YA CALLATE Y DIME DE UNA VEZ QUIEN RAYOS ERES!!Ò.Ó

-ya weno o.o…yo soy tu conciencia

-mi conciencia…….mmm…….ah! Como pepe grillo…

-sip

-excelente!!...otro bicharraco raro dentro de mi "

-que tierno ¬¬

(se abre la puerta del armario y de ella sale rukia aun en pijama bostezando)

-ichigo…haces mucho ruido…que pasa?

-ah?...no pasa nada vuelve a dormir

-hai…

-idiota la despertaste ¬¬

-yo no fui quien grito ¬¬

-aaa ya cállate pepe

- kyoko ¬¬"

- o.o…Kyoko??...nee por que mi conciencia tiene nombre y voz de niña??¬¬

-y por que tendría que ser un hombre??¬¬

- bueno pues por que yo soy hombre y si eres mi conciencia lo mas lógico seria eso no??

-bueno eso no importa!! o

-Ichigo…-se escucha desde el armario otra vez…-

-Que pasa Rukia? Es muy temprano…

-como si no lo supiera pero con tus gritos no puedo dormir…no crees que estas bien grandecito para tener amigos imaginarios??¬w¬

-yo no tengo amigos imaginarios!! ò.ó

-entonces con quien hablas??

-con nadie que te importe enana!!

-suficiente idiota!!…Me voy a dormir a otro lado!!-sale del armario muy enojada sin mirarlo y luego de la habitación

-awww…son casi las 7 de la mañana y ya me pelee con la enana …

-ustedes nunca cambian cierto??¬¬

-aaaah solo cállate!!

-ya ya…me callo…si me necesitas llámame…-

-si…claro...-

(En algún lado de la mente de Ichi…)

-"que voy a hacer…ambos son muy orgullosos..."

Flash back

(Kyoko esta en la sociedad de almas y se dirige a la oficina de byakuya pero oye voces dentro de ella)

-Enserio!!-decía Renji…se notaba feliz…muy feliz

- Si traeremos a Rukia en tres días para fijar una fecha-dijo byakuya-

- entendido!!..me retiro…muchas gracias capitán kuchiki!!o

-si-

(Renji sale y tropieza con alguien)

-awww ten mas cuidado!!...ah??...ko-chan!!

-ren-kun!!...que pasa por que tan feliz??

-a que no adivinas!!

-que pasa renji dilo de una vez!!

-bueno bueno…byakuya me pidió que me casara con rukia y en tres días iremos por ella al mundo humano!!-- dijo saltando xD

-ah…enserio?...me alegro mucho…

-gracias!! Adiós!!-se va saltando muy feliz por todas partes

-no…diablos…

(Entra a la oficina)

-permiso byakuya-sama

-oh…kyoko…adelante…

-…dígame byakuya-sama…porque?

-eh a que te refieres??

-por que hará que rukia se case en forma obligada…ella lo sabe?

-no…pero eso no importa…yo se que ella estará en buenas manos…mejor que con ese kurosaki…

-una semana

-que?

-dame una semana para hacer que cambies de opinión …por favor!...

-y porque tendría que hacer eso?

-acaso no quieres que tu hermana sea feliz?...

-el es un humano…esas relaciones están prohibidas y tu lo sabes

-y que!?...crees que ella te volverá a dirigir la palabra??

-…de acuerdo, de acuerdo…una semana…solo una

-gracias byakuya-sama!!o-grita y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla (( por que hice eso??o.ó…debe ser la emoción xD))

-si si claro u/ú…recuerda si no me lo pruebas en una semana rukia se casara con renji..

-Claro!!...adiós byakuya-sama!!

-si si adiós…

fin del Flash back

-"no pensé que fuera tan difícil…pero…no quiero ver a rukia así de nuevo"

-pepe…oi pepe!!-gritaba ichigo

-ah??…ah!...que soy kyoko!! ((ahora estaban en la cocina))

-si como sea…yo…esto…"como le digo que necesito ayuda"-

-empieza por dejar de ser tan orgulloso…

-como supiste lo que estaba pensando?? O.o

-vamos soy tu conciencia se todo lo que piensas y sientes…todo…

-por que no me lo dijiste antes!! ò.ó…no hubiera despertado a rukia!!

-ahora es mi culpa??...tu nunca lo preguntaste!!

-"ah…ahora que ya lo sabes…me ayudas?"

-claro…que pasa??

-"tu que eres mujer…como rayos enciendo esto??"-dice mostrando una cafetera

-que??...kurosaki ichigo no sabe como prender una cafetera xDDDDDD-

-"deja de reírte!!arrr no debí preguntar…¬¬"-

-ya…ya perdón…primero la conectas…abres la tapa con el botón rojo…le metes el agua y el café..la prendes con el botón verde…y esperas!!o-

-"OK gracias."

-ichi…donde están yuzu, karin y tu padre??

-"se fueron por una semana de campamento"

-una semana?...exelenteee!!o

-"excelente?...porque tan feliz?"

-eh…no, no es nada..-

-"como quieras"

-buenos días ichigo-dijo rukia

-ah? Rukia despertaste

-si…que hay de desayuno

-panques con café…

-típico…

-que?

-nada…nada…

-Ichi…como es que tu sabes usar la maquina de panque((como se llame xD))y no la cafetera??-pregunto kyoko

-"es que es nueva"

-ah…

(luego de esto se sientan a desayunar)

-oye-dijeron al unísono

-que?-otra vez

-no tu primero-otra xD

-…………………….lo siento!!-weno esa fue la ultima xD

-no no fue mi culpa…no debí gritarte..-dijo naranjito

-pero yo empecé -

-pero...ainss...mejor envidémoslo si?

-Claro …mmm…esta rico!

-Gracias ((estos dos estarán enfermos?? O.O))

-…"creo que esto no será tan difícil después de todo -"…-

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing..-suena el teléfono xD

-yo voy-dijo la shinigami

(deja a ichi solo…conmigo xD)

-"kyoko.."

-dime ko-chan ichi…así me dicen…

-"quien??o.o"

-o.o...eeeh…tu…tu hollow!!

-yo que?...se supone que yo no salgo en este fic!...-sale el hollow de quizá donde…

(kyoko arrastra al hollow hasta un lugar raro xD)

-di "cierto ko-chan" y te daré una galleta-le dijo susurrado…

-galleta ¬

-si si solo dilo

-cierto ko-chan!!

-vez!!...toma la galleta-lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando de nuevo

-galleta o…adiós…

-hasta nunca!! o

-"ah…tu si que eres rara…como decía…por que apareciste ahora y no antes?"

-yo…esto…yo…

-Ichigo-apareció por la puerta la shinigami

-"gracias rukia --U"

-eh? Que pasa rukia?

- inoue nos invito a las 2 al parque junto con las chicas y los chicos ((se refiere a todos si? xD)) para almorzar…que le digo?

-quien llevara la comida? o.o

-ishida

-en ese caso voy

-ichigo por que eres tan malo con le pobre inoue-san??-dijo con la voz que taaaanto le gustaba a ichi xD

-aaarrr no hables así!!...además si inoue llevara la comida tu comerías??¬¬

-o.o…buen punto…le diré que ahí estaremos…-dicho esto se vuelve a ir

-ichi…te gusta rukia-chan verdad??¬w¬

-QUE??O/O-dijo…corrijo…grito ichi sin antes haber escupido el café

-Ichigo que paso??-pregunto rukia que había venido corriendo preocupada

-eh?...a no nada…solo me queme o/oU

-ah…parece que taba muy caliente ((el café ¬¬)) por que estas mas rojo que el pelo de renji xDDD-dijo en tono burlón

-aaaar solo callate!!

-ya..ya xD….inoue dijo que lleváramos algo para sentarnos

-mmm…llevaremos las 2 mantas ((no son simples mantas…estas son tamaño XXXL))

-ok…

-lo sabia ichi te gusta rukia

-"que! Como me podría gustar esa enana"

-y esa reacción ichi que fue…no creas que me tragare lo del café como rukia eh??

-"solo me tomo por sorpresa la pregunta u/ú"

-y por que?? ¬w¬…

-"por nada solo cállate!"

-uy que delicado esta ichi hoy!!

-que te calles!! ÒoÓ

-O.O…ichigo…estas bien…?-pregunto rukia un poco confundida

-eh??..yo rukia…U…es que…a…anoche no dormí muy bien y tengo un poco de sueño…si eso!!

-ichi te has estado comportando raro…mejor le digo a inoue que no iremos…

-no no!! No pasa nada enserio

-de acuerdo…

Ñaaa y así siguió el resto de la mañana…

2:20 p.m.…todos estaban en el parque…excepto el dúo dinámico

-donde están kurosaki-kun y kuchiki-san?-preguntaba orihime preocupada

-hime-chaaan!! Te vez hermosa cuando te preocupas!!- dijo Chizuru lanzándose hacia inoue

-adonde crees que vas chizuru!-dijo un poco cabreada tatsuki para luego enviarla al infinito y mas allá

-buen golpe-dijo mientras volaba y desaparecía tipo equipo rocket xD

-ahí -dijo Ishida mientras apuntaba a la parejita

-como que es mi culpa!! ò.ó-grataba rukia como si estuviera en la feria

-a TI se te quedaron las mantas en la casa y por TU culpa tuvimos que devolvernos!!-ichigo tampoco se quedaba atrás

-Típico ¬¬…peleando por cosas sin importancia-decía tatsuki

-ya paren con su griterío y apúrense que tenemos hambre!!-

-cállate!!-dijeron al unísono con mirada asesina de parte de los dos para Asano

-kuchiki-san…no conocía ese lado tuyo o.o-dijo Mizuiro extrañado

-madre mía!...lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso U…es que kurosaki-kun Me saca de mis casillas-dijo con su vocecita esa para después susurrarle al naranjito-todo esto es culpa tuya baka…

-si claro ¬¬

Cuando llegaron rukia le pasó las mantas a inoue y se sentaron de brazos cruzados en el mismo lado mirando a direcciones distintas.

-ustedes si que son raros pelean como si se odiaran a muerte y aun así se sientan uno al lado del otro xD-le dijo Kyoko a ichi en tono burlón

-"cállate…además si viene un hollow que aremos eh?"

-cuando se paren y salgan corriendo chocaran entre si ¬w¬

-"tu solo calla si?"¬¬

-weno weno xD

… así continúo la hora de almuerzo con las típicas frases como:

quieres?, me pasas eso…y no puede faltar la gran escena xD:

Rukia: oye eso era mió!!

Ichigo: Yo lo vi primero ¬¬

Rukia pero estaba en mi plato!!

Ichigo: te lo devuelvo??¬w¬ (saca la lengua con comida)

Rukia: aaa que asco baka!! o (rukia le da un GRAN golpe)

Ichigo: maldita enana.

…en fin todos se mataban de risa pero el almuerzo no duro mucho ya que todos estaban hambrientos…

-Tatsuki-chan…mira hay juegos!!...vamos si??-dijo Inoue

-bueno, pero vamos TODOS…de acuerdo ichigo?¬¬-decía mientras ichi intentaba escapar "disimuladamente" xD

-"demonios "…ya..ya voy-dice de mala gana

-te pillaron ¬w¬-dijo rukia en tono burlón

-cállate enana

-ichi…por que no quieres ir a jugar?- le pregunta Kyoko

-"vamos Kyoko somos muy grandes para esos juegos"-

-como si ya fueras adulto ichi xD…además deberías acompañar a rukia-chan"¬w¬

-"que!! Por que m molestas tanto con la enana!!ò/ó"

-es que es demasiado obvio ichi…además te sonrojaste xDDDD

-"mentira!!ò/ó"

Ichi sintió que alguien tocaba su frente…

-r-rukia?…

-sabia que teníamos que quedarnos en casa…te volvió la fiebre

-que??...ah! no rukia no pasa nada U

-seguro?

-si no te preocupes rukia "No sabes cuanto te detesto en estos momentos ¬¬"

-yo también te quiero ichi o

-como quieras…vamos que nos dejan atrás-dice rukia

-voy

--dentro de la pobre mente de ichi--

-ko-chan…donde estas?...ko-chan!-llamaba ichi hollow

-eh?…que pasa blanquito…quieres mas galleta?

-no no es eso….hay weno ya ¬

-toma-lanza la galleta

-galleta Q…ñam…af flo quef feniaf (nota: a lo que venia)

-traga primero blanquito

-wenof wenof(traga)…zangetsu y yo queríamos que vinieras a jugar

-jugar?...a que?

-ven y lo sabrás…

-weno…

--en los juegos--

-wiii mas fuerte tatsuki-chan!!-decía la pechu Inoue mientras se columpiaba

-claro

(de repente inoue sale volando del columpio y choca con un árbol ÒwÓ…no eso no…de repente inoue sale volando del columpio y choca con un árbol con púas((bwahahaha òwó))…ahora sigamos con la historia real T-T)

-hime-chaaaan te ves tan hermosa!! o- grito chizuru saltando hacia la pechu…pero algo la detuvo

-aparta!!-dijo tatsuki pegándole un codazo en el estomago

-buenos reflejos ToT-dijo retorciéndose en el suelo

Mas allá en el sube y baja

-ichigo…como se usa esto?

-no hay sube y baja en la S.S?

-te estaría preguntando si hubiera?¬¬

-buen punto pero no te enojes, a lo que iba…súbete en ese asiento y yo en este bueno?-dijo mientras se subía

-y ahora?-dijo ya arriba

-ya veras ¬w¬

-eh??…ah! O.o…subo…bajo…arriba…abajo…arriba……..oye por que no bajo!!

-ja! Te quedaras arriba ÒwÓ Bwahahaha!!

-que dices!! Bájame idiota!!-dio pataleando

-nop te quedaras ahí ¬w¬

-dije que me bajes!! ÒoÓ

-y yo dije que no quiero…rukia!...no no hagas eso!!-dijo empezando a correr por que la shinigami había saltado del sube y baja y lo empezó a perseguir.

-vuelve aquí maldito cobarde!!

-auxilio una enana enojona me persigue!!

-enana enojona? Ò.Ó ahora si que estas en problemas ichigo…olvídate de dejar descendencia en este mundo!!

- O.O (blanco)…por que no cierro mi boca cuando puedo!!-dijo mientras apresuraba el paso-

-estos nunca cambian -dijo tatsuki

-tienes razón

--con el dúo dinámico…ichigo se había tropezado con un insecto--

-te atrape!!(cara diabólica xD)((esperen me entregan algo…"esta escena no es para menores así que no se mostrara la escena"…al diablo con esto!!...muy bien…imagínense la foto de chappy o algo xD))

--solo sonido—

Rukia: Bwahahaha!!

(Rukia aprovecha apunta y..)

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!(ese grito vino del alma xDDD)

((eso debió doler u.u…bueno pueden dejar de imaginarse a Chappy))

-. maldita enana!-tirado en el suelo- por que!!ToT

-te lo mereces ¬¬ -dicho esto se voltea de brazos cruzados…pero no pede evitar mirarlo xDD-…anís…yo…yo…"vamos dilo" lo siento u.uU

-que!! O.O

-no me hagas repetirlo idiota…déjame ayudarte-le extiende la mano

-no im…" empieza por ser menos orgulloso"- recuerda lo que le había dicho Kyoko- gracias

-- vamos con los demás-

-ok..

-………Ichigo…donde estamos? o.o

-(mira a todas partes)….sabes….no tengo idea U

-que??

-no en mi culpa que llegáramos aquí!!

- a no? quien me dejo arriba del sube y baja?!

-YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!! ÒoÓ- dijo una muy enojada tatsuki que acababa de salir detrás de un arbusto

-ya weno o.o- dijeron al unísono

-ainss u.u…vamos que nos esperan

-quienes?

-los demás baka!

-ya…ya cálmate

--cuando llegan--

-tatsuki-chan!! Ven rápido!!-gritaba la pechu

-que pasa Orihime?

-ven sube!(nota: la pechu con los otros estaban a arriba de unos troncos como en el opening 1 xD)

-ok ok ya voy-

-kurosaki-kun kuchiki-san ustedes también!! o

-pero esto es muy infantil-alegaba ichi

-habla el mas maduro ¬w¬

-enana¬¬

-Vamos será ichigo…será divertido

-ok ok

(ya todos arriba)

-muy bien enana camina rápido!

-no me apresures baka!!...1…2…3…4…(se resbala) aah!!-cierra los ojo fuertemente esperando el golpe…ero este nunca llego xD-

-rukia!-con sus supercalifragilisticos reflejos le toma la mano xD…muy fuerte-...ten mas cuidado

-ichigo?...(se da cuenta)…yo..yo..-todos miraban fijamente a la parejita

(esta parte con los nombres)

Tatsuki:"hay que ver en un momento pelean como el perro y el gato y al otro están de la manito"

Orihime: "kurosaki-kun"-

Chizuru: "hime-chan se ve tan linda o"(o.ô)

Ishida: "al fin "-se acomoda los lentes

Chad: "hmp"

Keigo: nooo ichigo! Me has traicionado!! –se movía hacia todos lados

(volvemos a lo normal)

-idiota para de moverte!!-decía ishida tratando de estabilizarse

-ahhh me caigo!!-grito la pechu

-Inoue-san!!-trato de alcanzar su mano…lo logro…pero volvió a perder el equilibrio y también cayo xD-ah? Caí sobre algo esponjosito?

-aww da-kun o/o

-nooo otro mas!! ToT-decía keigo llorando

-ishida!! aléjate de MI territorio-chizuru al ataque!

-a donde crees que vas!-la para tatsuki

-maldita niña con corte de goku¬¬

-suficiente!!-chizuru sale volando xDD

-o/o inoue –san!! Lo siento déjame ayudarte!!

-gracias ishida-kun

(de vuelta con los tortolitos que se habían soltado xD)

-tengo sueño u.u…oigan-dijo rukia

-que pasa rukia?-dijo ichi

-que tal si volvemos donde estábamos?

-Buena idea-respondió tatsuki-muy bien orihime, chad, ishida y los dos engendros! Vamos!

-hai!

--Cuando llegaron estaban todos ya sentados en la posición de antes—

-Zzzzz…sueño….zzzz- la pobre rukia estaba que se caía

(ichi siente como algo el cae en el hombro)

-que?...rukia? o.o

-zzz…chappy…zzz

-"pobre por mi culpa y la del hollow de anoche no durmió bien…"

(Después de esto paso lo que ninguno esperaba)

-O.O-todos miraban con la misma cara a ichi

-I…Ichi…Ichigo esta sonriendo!! Apocalipsis!! OoO-decía keigo mientras corría de un lado a otro

-eh…yo…yo no estoy sonriendo!! ò/ó

-Ichigo estas todo rojo!! xDD-se burlo tatsuki

-HAGAN SILENCIO!! – grito la pechu

-o.o…inoue-san??-pregunto ishida

(Momento de silencio mientras todos miraban a la pechu)

-lo-lo siento!! Solo quiero dormir o/o

- entonces vamos…-se para tatsuki

-no! Durmamos aquí!

-aquí??

-onegai-el poder de la manipulación xDD

-weno weno

-"uf gracias inoue"-pensaba el pobre ichi…

(poco a poco todos fueron quedándose dormidos)

--pero en la pobre y trastornada mente de ichi--

-Ja! Gane de nuevo!!-decía una feliz Kyoko-muy bien quiero sus capas!! òwó

-que demonios?-se preguntaba ichi

-nooo!! Mi capa no!! ToT

-que demonios pasa aquí!!

-vamos, vamos no te desesperes solo jugábamos street poker-

-pervertidos ¬¬ eh? por que zanguetsu tiene calzoncillos con corazones? xD

-no preguntes xD-dijo kyoko

-quien es ella?

-vamos ichi no me reconoces??

-kyoko!!o.o-

-Ichi!!.

-Kyoko!!o.o

-Bob esponja!!

Todos: o.ô

-…ichi…debes visitar un psicólogo o.o…-dijo kyoko

-lo se

-Bob esponja! o

-si si cuadradito ahora vete ¬¬-dijo ichi hollow

-Ichi…por que hace tanto frío? –pregunto kyoko

-demonios…

-que pasa??

-debe estar lloviendo…ya vuelvo…

-Ok-digeron lo 3 al mismo tiempo…

(ichi despierta)

-sigamos jugando??-pregunto ichi hollow

-de acuerdo…pero recuerda que me debes entregar tu capa…

-nooo!! Mía!!-hace como serpiente y huye

-o.o…que le pasa?

-naa el siempre es así…-dijo zanguetsu

-excelente o…-lo sale persiguiendo

(como ichi había despertado y los do engendros salieron corriendo…zanguetsu se quedo solito)

-por que estoy tan solito..no hay nadie a mi lado…de mi ya se han burlado..-cantaba xD

--muy bien fuera de la mente de ichi xD—

-lo sabia…..eh?-ichi sentía que algo se aferraba mas y mas a el-rukia?!o/o

-zzz -o-

-"baka si no la tapo con algo se va a enfermar

(Buscaba las mantas que habían traído y las encontró…pero orihime, tatsuki y chizuru dormían sobre una y se tapaban con la otra)

-"que hago…que hago!...ainss si no hay otra opción…"-a ichi no le queda otra que sacare su chaqueta y con ella tapar a rukia, hacia mucho frío y también empezaba a llover mas fuerte que antes)

-tatsuki! Chad!! Ishida! Despierten!!

-por que gritas ichi…o.o como llueve!!-dijo tatsuki

-cierto…será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo ishida

-inoue, engendro despierten!-

-que pasa tatsuki-chan aah! Que frío!- la pechu llego a saltar xD

-mejor nos vamos-dijo ichi mientras subía a rukia (aun dormida) en su espalda

-ichigo…no piensa despertar a rukia? o.ô

-no, no ha dormido bien últimamente…"que diablos dije!!"

-QUE!! Rukia vive contigo??-pregunto alterada tatsuki

-juju este e un muy buen chisme!-decía Mizuiro

-o.o… eeh si! Si! Es que sus padres se fueron de viaje y nos pidieron que se quedara con nosotros!...si eso! U

-enserio?¬w¬-preguntaba tatsuki

-si tatsuki-chan es cierto!

-inoue?..."gracias"…como sea me voy antes de que rukia se enferme y sus padres me maten! Adiós!

Todos: adiós!

-kurosaki-kun! Tus mantas!

-luego me las devuelven…tápate con ella para que no te enfermes…tu también tatsuki!-se va…

-kurosaki-kun..o/o

-baka…

--mas lejos con ichi—

(caminaba con rukia dormida en su espalda, tenia frío pero no hacia mucho caso a eso…hasta que se detuvo al frente de una joyería)

Flash back

(se ve a rukia mirando fijamente la vitrina de la joyería..)

-rukia…rukia?-la llamaba ichi

-…-

-tierra llamando a rukia, contesta!!

-ah?

-que tanto miras enana?

-chappy-dice mientras apunta a una caja con una gargantilla con un pequeño chappy colgando)-que linda o…me la regalas ichi??

-sueña enana!!...ahora vamos llegaremos tarde

-malvado ¬¬

-si si como digas…-se va

-oye!! Espérame ichigo!!

Fin del flash back

-"kyoko…"

-que pasa ichi?

-"mañana es el cumpleaños de rukia, verdad?"

-…mmm….14 de enero…sep!!...poque??

-"por nada"-dice mientras entra

-buenas tardes joven-saludo una anciana-le ayudo en algo?

-buenas tardes señora…podría mostrarme esa gargantilla?

-cual?

-esa..la del conejo amorfo

-aah…la de chappy…es para su novia?

-que!!...no, no es mi novia!

-no grites ichigo!...zzz..zzz -dijo mientras dormía

-"esta duerme como tronco "

-aquí esta…entonces es para su hermanita?

-eeh…si…cuanto cuesta?

-30 dólares (me puse internacional xD)

-que!!

-déjame dormir ichigo!!-le da una patada…y sigue durmiendo xD

-auch!! Maldita enana del demonio!¬¬

-muy bien jovencito…la quiere en papel de regalo?

-si por favor

(La envuelve y se la entrega)

-gracias…y disculpe el escándalo

-no se preocupe

(Sale de la joyería)

-" que cosa tan cara!"

-y por que la compraste ichi ¬w¬- pregunta kyoko

-"es el cumpleaños de rukia no?...debería regalarle algo…"

-que tierno ichi!! x3

-"si si como digas"

(Después de varios minutos llegan a la casa de ichi, dejo cuidadosamente a rukia en el armario y se tiro a la cama esperando descansar…)

-me duele todo…-

-te vas a enfermar ichigo…-rukia había salido del armario para ahora estar al lado de ichi

-rukia?

-por dios ichigo estas todo mojado!

-no te preocupes ya me se..

Bip! Bip! Bip!

-hay ahora no- dice ichi mientras se tapa el rostro con las manos..

-yo voy ichigo no te preocupes

-"sabe que no te dejare ir sola…"…no yo también voy

-pero ichigo!

-ningún pero-dice mientras sale de su cuerpo acto seguido rukia también…-terminemos con esto rápido

(salen por la ventana y llegan al lugar donde estaba el hollow)

-esta lloviendo-dice rukia con un tono triste…

-cuidado rukia!!

-ah?-el hollow iba directo a ella

-baja de tu maldita nube de imaginación!!-dice mientras ataca el hollow

-ichigo…

-por que estas tan enojado ichi?-pregunta kyoko

-"cállate!!"

-gruñón!!

-"tu no sabe nada sobre mi!!

-"ichigo…"

-muere idiota!!-corta al hollow por la mitad…estaba muy agitado, cansado y veía borroso…-maldición…ya…ya…no puedo…mas…-cae inconciente al piso

-ichigo!!-corre hacia el

-ichi!!, ichi!!...zangetsu que le pasa a ichi!? Por que esta tan oscuro!?

-ichigo esta muy mal…

-mejor salgo de aquí…rukia-chan no puede con esto sola…-vuelve a su aspecto original y sale de la mente de ichigo

-rukia-chan!!

-eh?...ko-chan! Ayúdame por favor!!

-claro!!

--Fin del primer día… --

Ojala les guste este capi por que a mi no xD…weno lego subo el día 2 xD en este se sabrán muchas cosas y habrá mas ichiruki x3

ojala les guste!! o

Salu2!!

Besos 3


End file.
